


Утро

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: А Дерек смеётся и поверить не может, что среди шумного и бурного Нью-Йорка отыскал такое сокровище. Человека, который в суете кипящей жизни помогает ощущать покой и умиротворение, несмотря на… себя самого.





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤВ окне высотки утреннего Нью-Йорка. Солнечные лучи расползаются по комнате, согревая скромную квартирку в самом центре города. 

ㅤㅤДерек сладко потягивается на кровати, вылезая из-под тёплого одеяла. Сонно моргая, присаживается, не наблюдая при этом в спальне одной важной детали. Он поднимается и, шлёпая босыми ступнями по прохладному полу, идёт по направлению к кухне. 

ㅤㅤСтоит только открыть дверь, как глазам предстаёт удивительная картина. Янтарно-оранжевый свет везде: на стенах, на полу и потолке, а в ярких лучах танцует Стайлз. Он весело подпевает песне, играющей по радио, в цветастых семейниках и домашней мятой футболке, машет лопаткой для готовки, будто это микрофон, отчего масляные капли россыпью приземляются на столешницу. 

ㅤㅤНа сковороде шипит яичница с беконом, пока Стайлз скачет, как кузнечик, подпрыгивая на энергичном припеве, будто он на сцене перед толпой зрителей. 

ㅤㅤДерек, не в силах больше скрываться, смеётся, наблюдая за своим парнем, из-за чего Стайлз вздрагивает, замирая на мгновение, но потом смотрит лукаво и весело. Он пытается вытворить что-то похожее на сексуальное задирание футболки, но только мажет её в масле. Сначала кривится, а потом заливается смехом вместе с Дереком и подпевает уже громче: 

ㅤㅤ— Я только встретил тебя, и это сумасшествие! Но вот мой номер, может, позвонишь мне? — Стайлз машет лопаткой сильнее, имитируя микрофон, улыбается ярче восходящего солнца и прыгает по кухне. 

ㅤㅤА Дерек смеётся и поверить не может, что среди шумного и бурного Нью-Йорка отыскал такое сокровище. Человека, который в суете кипящей жизни помогает ощущать покой и умиротворение, несмотря на… себя самого. 

ㅤㅤ— Пока ты не появился в моей жизни, мне так сильно не хватало тебя! — Дерек улыбается всё шире, не сопротивляясь счастью, переполняющему его и льющемуся через край. Он смотрит только на Стайлза, ослепляющего, яркого, красочного и шумного, источающего солнечный свет и тепло огня. Он не верит, что кто-то подобный мог достаться ему, хмурому и злобному парню, и с появлением Стайлза в жизни не может перестать смеяться и улыбаться. 

ㅤㅤПоэтому Дерек сдаётся и подпевает в самом конце: 

ㅤㅤ— Пока ты не появился в моей жизни, мне правда не хватало тебя. Ты должен об этом знать. Так, может, позвонишь мне? — Хейл обнимает Стайлза со спины, целуя в молочную шею, и тихо смеётся, когда он начинает вилять задом в такт новой песне. 

ㅤㅤ— Завтрак готов! — торжественно возвещает Стилински, выкладывая на тарелку яичницу в форме пиратского черепа, а бекон — крест-накрест. Выкручивается из ленивых утренних объятий и протягивает Дереку тарелку. — Кушать подано. 

ㅤㅤДерек забирает свой завтрак, всё ещё смеясь, пока Стайлз пританцовывает, неумело подпевая, и убирает тот кошмар, что сотворил на столе. И поверить не может тому, как же сильно они влюблены. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
